An Atlantian Christmas
by Azura Nyx
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Radek, Carson, and Rodney begin to ponder about their old Christmas traditions back home.


**Title: **An Atlantian Christmas

**Author: **Azura Nyx

**Characters: **Ronon Dex, Carson Beckett, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, and Radek Zelenka

**Type: **Gen/Christmas

**Length: **~1,000 words, one-shot

**Warnings/Author's Notes: **Spoilers for "McKay & Mrs. Miller". These characters belong to MGM and creators of the 'Stargate' franchise. I have no affiliation with them whatsoever.

**Rating: **G (K)

**Summary: **It's Christmas Eve and Radek, Carson, and Rodney begin to ponder about their old Christmas traditions back home.

**An Atlantian Christmas**

_**Chapter 1**_

Christmas Eve was here at last and people began putting their ornaments on the tree, which was setting in the gateroom. Somehow, it made the area serene and calming. The multi-color lights from the beautifully decorated, evergreen tree brightened everybody's spirits- even those of Teyla and Ronon who were not familiar with the custom of Christmas!

As Teyla and Ronon were starting to leave from adding their ornaments to the tree, Rodney, along with Carson and Radek, came to put their decorations on it as well.

"Hey! This is a surprise," pleasantly exclaimed Rodney. "You two decided to celebrate Christmas?"

Ronon shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Yeah! Why not?"

"I find it to be a very interesting tradition," remarked Teyla Emmagan. "Making the…ornaments, as you call them, was time consuming yet enjoyable. I wish they had something like this back on my home world!"

"Same here! Although… I don't quite understand what we're celebrating," Ronon said. "Something about this guy named Jesus…or… Manuel? I've heard so many different versions of the same story that I can't get it straight. Even so, it's an interesting concept."

"What are you two planning for Christmas Day, then? I understand Dr. Weir is having a Christmas dinner for everybody that evening. Are you going to that," Carson inquisitively asked.

"Probably! In fact, Ronon and I were just headed that way to help decorate the cafeteria for that event," mentioned Teyla. "Would you three like to come along as well?"

"Nah! It's okay! You two run along. We have yet to put our ornaments up. If we have time we may stop by though," Rodney answered.

"Okay! We will be in the cafeteria should you three need us," Teyla kindly replied.

"See you later," Carson said to Ronon and Teyla as they were leaving the gateroom.

Carson, Radek and Rodney approached the tree. One by one, they individually added their contribution to decorating it. McKay and Beckett were going to leave when they noticed Radek didn't budge after adding his ornament.

"What's the matter, Radek," asked Carson.

Looking behind him at Rodney and Carson, Zelenka grew a perplexed expression across his face. "Sorry. It's just… I'm remembering Christmas back home in the Czech Republic," he said. Beckett and McKay walked closer to Radek.

Rodney curiously inquired, "Yeah? Like what?"

"Every Christmas Eve at my church, my family gathered together and we went to Pasterka…er…Holy Mass, as you two may know it as. It was a church celebration that began every midnight and didn't end until 2 in the morning," Zelenka commented as he reminiscently smiled. "Unfortunately, I stopped going when I was 17… college interfered with that."

"What else," Dr. Beckett asked Radek.

"Oh! My grandmother made the _best _baked carp for Christmas Day. She's deceased now, of course, but what I would give for the taste of it again," said Zelenka, staring at the illuminating star on the top of the tree.

"I know what you mean," Carson began. "My mother would bake the most delightful Bannock cakes for Christmas Day! They were made of oatmeal, and tasted so sweet in your mouth. But the one thing I'll never forget is how my father taught me to play the bagpipes one year during the celebration on New Year's Eve called Hogmanay." Dr. Beckett grinned widely, and then continued, "There was a bonfire and people would dance around it, sing, laugh, talk, play the bagpipes... it was a wonderful experience! I miss those days."

"In regards to Christmas traditions, I can't say my family did much except hosting dinners," reminiscently commented Rodney. "However, my sister and I would pitch in and help our parents bake this fruity Christmas pudding that had brandy sauce in it. I don't recall what it was called, but it was absolutely delicious! Oh! And for dinner, we ate turkey and vegetables, but I vaguely remember my mother also cooking a smoked salmon for Christmas when I was just a kid."

Feeling embarrassed, Rodney peered off to his right side. He was obviously trying to avoid Radek and Carson from recognizing the tears welling up in his eyes, but he was greatly unsuccessful in his attempt.

"Hey! It's okay, Rodney," Carson reassuringly started. "We miss home as much as you do!"

"I just feel so horrible," McKay began to explain. "I haven't even seen my sister and her kid in years let alone sent them anything for Christmas. I mean, I could have at least mailed her a card, but I haven't even done that! What kind of brother am I? No wonder why she hates me."

"Rodney, I'm sure she cares about you a great deal. And if you want to send her something this year, I'm sure you very well could. I mean, it's Christmas Eve, but it's never too late to just let them know you're okay," suggested Radek.

Dr. McKay uneasily shifted as he replied, "Yeah. I'll consider it." Radek smiled a little and patted Rodney on the back.

Beckett sighed and grinned slightly. "Merry Christmas, you guys," he said.

"Merry Christmas," Zelenka and Rodney simultaneously answered.

Rodney looked at Carson and then at Radek. "And if you two knuckle-heads get the bright idea of telling anyone about how emotional I got…,' he warned.

"Don't worry, Rodney. We won't," Dr. Beckett responded.

The look of pure skepticism etched upon his face, Dr. McKay replied, "Yeah? How can I be so-"

"McKay, don't… ruin the moment, huh," remarked Zelenka.

"R-right. Sorry," Rodney answered, glancing up at the tree. _This may not be too bad of a Christmas after all_, he silently pondered to himself.


End file.
